


Haven't You Noticed?

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, Kylo Ren Throws A Tantrum, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's being selfish.... <i>again</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't You Noticed?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of an ask prompt that I got, "“Have you seen what a mess I am? I’m falling apart." Because I crave angst" I hope you like it!

“KYLO!” General Hux barked. Kylo turned sharply, he ignored his knuckles that were bloody from punching a console on their new, temporary ship. General Hux stared at Kylo, his face scrunched up. His pale cheeks were cold and his blue eyes harsh as usual, but Kylo noticed that something was off with Hux. If only he could reach out, like he normally did maybe-

  
“GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMMIT!” Hux screamed at Kylo. He turned to all of the other subordinates in the room.  
  
“You fool.” Hux muttered, more to himself, than to Kylo. "If you need an emotional outlet for you to have your fucking tantrums, you're supposed to come to Me! Not wreak havoc on my officers, Phasma's troopers, and certainly not on this shuttle!" Kylo jutted his chin forward to examine Hux. Something was different and he couldn't figure it out.

"Do, you," Hux sighed and looked up at Kylo before clearing his throat, "Do you understand? Ren?" Kylo gritted his teeth, he hated being talked to like a child.

"No! I don't care about the first order! I've had to work hard! Harder than you'll ever know. I'm not a child, Hux! I demand-"

"WHAT?! Hmmm?! What is that you want Ren? You have everything, and yet you sit here complaining like your life is so hard!" Kylo just stared his mouth hanging open, in response to Hux's words.

"Me, me, mE, ,ME, ME! That is ALL I ever hear come out of your stupid mouth!! Kylo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Hux's mocking.

"Oh Snoke, is making me work hard, oh General Hux is mad at me, oh no, oh my life is so hard! You CHOSE this Kylo! You think that my stormtroopers wanted this? Hmm? Do you honestly think that the officers want this? Huh? Do you? They're doing this for the order, Kylo the Order" Hux poked harshly at Kylo's chest. He glared at Kylo until finally, his hands turned to fists, he let his arms hang loosely on the side of him. He shuddered, and closed his eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I want this? Have you seen what a mess I am? I’m falling apart, Ren. I am falling apart. I thought," Hux's voice cracked he sniffled, furrowing his eyebrows together. He took a deep breath and stared at Kylo.

"I thought, I thought you were dead. I thought that you were gone." Hux placed his hand on Kylo's chest, as if to make sure that he really was standing right in front of him.

"I thought you were gone," Hux repeated. Kylo stared at Hux. Hux was a mess. His bright hair seemed dull, as if it was ash. His fair skin tone, looked ghostly. Hux has always been slim, but now he looked like bones. His eyes were sunken out and there were dark circles under his eyes. Even his cold blue eyes. The eyes that held so much passion, whether he was mad, or celebrating another success for The Order, even his eyes, now looked drained. Dull. How did Kylo not notice. Kylo wrapped his long arms around Hux's shoulders and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry Hux." Kylo held on tight to Hux, and he never wanted to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by my tumblr, [otp-kylux](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/), and don't be afraid to leave a comment below!


End file.
